Doctor Who?
by Darkhours
Summary: Castle comes over Beckett's apartment and finds her wearing Josh's shirt. Post 4x06 Demons.
1. Chapter 1

**So this came from a story that apparently has gone missing. I wrote this to maybe help those people who are looking for the original. I'm not trying to replace it or claim this as the original. **

**If you know any story where Kate is wearing Josh's shirt let me know or go on tumblr and tell Alex on castlefanfics.**

**But either way I hope you enjoy this little story.**

* * *

He doesn't think this is a good idea anymore. He did ten minutes ago at his loft when the idea came to him. But now he wants to turn around, go back home and watch by himself. Maybe regale her on his Ghostbusters experience tomorrow at the precinct. But he's here at her building so he might as well carry out these stupid plans.

When he gets to her floor he's immediately hit with the smell of clean clothes. Must be laundry week for one of the tenants.

He knocks on her door only to find it open a crack. He poked his head inside to find Kate in her dining room with a laundry basket on the table, folding clothes. But that wasn't the important part. She doesn't have a shirt on!

He quickly looked away, respectful of her privacy and knocked loudly on her door. When she answered it she was wearing a blue sweater that was way too large for her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come in. What's up Castle?"

He doesn't like how big the sweater fits her. It obviously doesn't belong to her. And based on what it says he has a pretty good idea of who it belongs to.

**Knock knock**

**Who's there?**

**Doctor**

**Doctor who?**

**Haha!**

Ha-ha. Funny. Pompous ass.

"What's wrong?" She asked him after he didn't speak.

"Who's sweater is that?"

* * *

Kate looked down at her sweater to see why he would ask because when he knocked she just threw on anything. But now that she sees it she knows why he asked.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"It's mine."

"No it's not. To whom does it belong?"

"Castle what makes you think you can come over here and-"

"I can tell it's not yours. It's ten sizes too big. It comes five inches past your wrist and five past your waist. And you don't even like Doctor Who. It's an ex-boyfriends?"

"Yes," she found herself saying. Although she's afraid of where this might go. She can tell he's angry, but this is strangely arousing.

"Josh's?"

"Yeah."

"Take it off."

"Excuse me?"

"Take it off. Throw it away. Better yet, burn it."

Kate looked at him incredulously. Was he serious?

"Castle you have no right to tell me what I can and can't wear. Especially not in my own apartment." She can feel her anger rising.

"I know- I just..." Oh. He's _jealous_. Castle is jealous that she's wearing another mans shirt. "I never liked him and to know that you kept his shirt..."

"Okay. I'll change it."

"No you shouldn't have to. I have nothing-"

"Castle," she said firmly to get his attention. "I'll change it."

She was able to suppress her smile until she was alone in her bedroom. Jealous Castle is adorable. It makes her heart beat a little faster being reminded of his feelings. He still cares and he's still waiting for her so the least she could do is _not_ wear an ex-boyfriends clothes around him.

When she went into her drawers she saw that the only shirts she had were tank tops, which she isn't going to wear in front if him because they don't cover her surgical scars.

"Hey Castle," she began when she walked back into the living room. "I just put all my shirts in the wash."

"Here," he said shedding his coat and taking off the grey jacket he had on underneath. "Take this. Just until your clothes are done."

She _could've_ just put on a button up from the closet but...yeah.

"Thank you," she said meeting his eyes. They were impossibly blue tonight with a hint of desire floating through them.

"No problem."

Kate quickly changed into his jacket- that was too big for her but she isn't complaining.

"So Castle. Why exactly did you come over?" She asked when she stepped back into the living area.

* * *

When Castle saw Beckett in his sweatshirt he nearly had a heart attack. He already thought she was gorgeous but seeing her in _his_ clothes was doing all kinds of things to his body. God, she's beautiful. Her hair a curly mess from her braid, tight yoga pants, and his sweatshirt. Damn.

"I came- I came because I thought you might wanna...watch Ghost...busters."

"Oh."

"I mean. You're busy so I can come back another time."

She just nodded and bit her lip. Does she not have any idea what she does to him?

"I actually have impromptu plans with Lanie later."

"Oh okay. Yeah."

"But thank you. Maybe we can do it another time?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Do you want your jacket back?"

"No keep it. And burn that other thing. You're not allowed to wear anyone else's clothing."

* * *

Kate raised her eyebrow at him, questioningly. "And what if I do?"

Castle just came and stood incredibly close to her. Making her walk herself backwards into her front door. When her back hit the front door he leaned down next to her ear and whispered "you won't."

She closed her eyes when his warm breath caressed her neck, causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

God, she wants him. _Badly_. And wearing his jacket only intensifies it.

"Goodnight Kate."

"'Night Castle." She seriously doesn't want him to go.

Kate let out a deep breath when Castle left before leaning against her front door, completely unsatisfied.

* * *

**This is different from my usual work and maybe its a little OOC? Idk let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular demand, here's chapter two!**

**Thank you everybody who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. You all make my day.**

* * *

Seeing Castle the next day was awkward to say the least. They never really spent anytime alone. She did field work with Esposito and made her own coffee, and had a lower tolerance for his little theories. She told him to go home on paperwork days. She isn't mad at him and she hopes he isn't at her, she just doesn't know how to go about their relationship now. Another layer has been peeled and Kate isn't sure how she feels about it.

She's at the precinct just doing paperwork when he calls her randomly. He told her he had to go with his mother to the bank to help her get a loan so she has no idea why he's calling. But that doesn't dilute her happiness.

"What Castle?"

"Tell me you need me."

"Excuse me?" Kate sits up straighter in her chair, her heart beginning to pound at the implication of his words. She listens intently to his reply hopeful yet scared of what he might say.

But then everything went downhill from there.

* * *

For half a second, she had to imagine a world without Richard Castle. For half a second she had to imagine her life without Richard Castle. And it's the life she's afraid of. It's everything she doesn't want. Life without Castle has no meaning. He makes everything, every aspect of her life better.

Something clicked, snapped, fell or whatever the hell you wanna call it when she found him sitting on that bank floor. She can't keep having him at arms length.

* * *

He invites her over his place for dinner and she quickly accepts. She enjoys the evening with the Castle's, tries not to grimace when either Castle or Martha regale her on events that happened in the bank.

When it's just them she helps clean up. Castle washes while she dries and he tells how he knew she would get him out.

"I kept telling those other hostages that my partner was gonna get them out. I wanted them to trust you the way I did."

Wow. He trusts her. And obviously more than just with his life, but his heart too and she's been doing nothing but lying to him for the past couple of months. He doesn't even know how she feels about him.

She can give him something. Some form of reassurance of her feelings and what she said on those swings.

"I know you said there was no need," Castle said. "But thank you. I cannot express my gratitude enough."

"Always."

And the smile he gives her is enough to melt her heart into a puddle of mush on the floor.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Castle," she said stepping closer to him.

"As I am detective."

She leans into him and wraps her arms around his middle, resting her head against his shoulder. He freezes for a moment before returning the hug, holding her tightly against his chest.

"I don't know what I'd do if I would've lost you today," she whispered against him. He doesn't say anything in return, scared he'll ruin the moment.

* * *

Afterwards he invites her in his office for a screening of Ghostbusters. He supplies her with a glass of wine and bucket of popcorn.

They laugh throughout the movie, share (steal) popcorn from each other until the movie is finished.

"Wanna watch part two?" He asked as the credits start rolling.

Kate looks at her watch and bites her lip. "I don't know Castle. I should get going."

"Don't you have a day off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So you can spare another hour or so. Come on, Kate live a little."

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless.

* * *

As they watch the next one, popcorn is forgotten but hands start to move and linger. He stretches his arm to the back of the couch but his fingers are drawing lazy patterns on the skin of her neck.

It's sweet and distracting and arousing and frustrating and it makes her want to jump him. But she doesn't let that stop her from pulling the middle school move and laying her palm open next to his on the couch. He takes his left hand and traces circles in it before lacing his fingers through hers. He pulls their hands over to his lap, inadvertently (purposely) tugging her towards him. Her face comes close to his and all she can think is kiss me kiss me kiss me, when his gaze flickers down to her lips.

She can't.

But shit.

She wants to.

She wants to more than she knows she can't.

He's leaning.

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god_

Her heart is hammering in her chest, her breathing labored, her eyes glazing over and he hasn't he even kissed her yet.

She puts two fingers on his chest to stop him then closes her eyes and leans her forehead against his.

"I should go, Castle."

"The movie isn't over yet."

"I know how it ends," she said hoping he understands what she's trying to say. That if they cross this line now there's no telling how it'll end for them. "Goodnight Castle."

"Goodnight."

* * *

She's so sexually frustrated that she wants to cry.

Walking away from Castle tonight may have been one of the hardest things she's ever done. (Haha). There's so many emotions flowing through them tonight that if she didn't leave when she did she's sure that they would've fucked right there in his office.

Kate showers when she gets home and as she's looking for a pair of delicates to wear she decides to ditch them and just sleep in Castle's sweatshirt. Maybe it'll help curve her cravings.

Plus it's huge on her. It comes down on her mid-thigh and the sleeves fold over twice.

* * *

As soon as her head hits the pillow and she closes her eyes Castle is the first thing she thinks of.

Surprise surprise.

She imagines what it would've been like had she stayed. If he would've been gentle and caring or rough and passionate. She can picture him being all four at the same time, driving her to the edge of insanity. Slowly.

God, she wants him. It's getting harder and harder to walk away from him. Next time she might not be so willing.

* * *

She forgot her phone.

She forgot her phone in her haste to get out of his apartment.

He's been staring at it since she left. He doesn't know whether to wait until the morning to return it or to do it now. What's stopping him from going now is how she reacted when he leaned in to kiss her.

Does she want him as bad as he wants her?

If he goes over there now he might be able to control himself. He's wanted her for so long it's a bad idea to go over there now. This late.

_Shit Rick, what're you doing?_

* * *

When she answers the door she's wearing nothing but his sweatshirt. It takes everything in him to look away.

"You uh," he clears his throat. "Forgot your phone."

He hands it to her and she looks at it as if it's a foreign object.

"Thank you Castle," she says in that breathy voice of hers. He swallows the sudden lump in his throat.

She reaches out for his hand and takes the phone. Then of all things she bites that damn lip again and he loses the last bit of control he had.

He takes large steps forward to wrap his arms around her but she must've anticipated his moves because she takes a step backwards.

"Castle stop."

"I'm sorry. I just keeping thinking about what happened on my couch."

"Nothing happened."

"Exactly. I saw the look in your eyes when I pulled you closer, Kate. You can't tell me you don't want this. That it isn't burning inside you like it is me."

She hesitates to answer. "Yes Castle but-"

He shuts her up with his mouth on hers.

He battles her mouth for dominance and control, not letting her stop it or push him away. He lifts her slightly to turn her around and pin her against her front door. But it gives her the leverage she needs to push him away.

"Castle, we can't." The lust in her voice drowns out her words.

"Why? Tell me why."

"'Cause I'm not ready. I told you-"

"Kate that's just an excuse."

"What?"

"You need this wall to come down to be in a relationship? No. If you need this wall down you use it's weakness to help you. Not wait for its foundation to get weak. We have to be more proactive Kate."

She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

"I like you in my clothes Kate."

He walks back over to her. "Castle don't. I can't think if you're gonna-"

He kisses her again, letting his hands roam down her body.

"Kate, tell me you aren't naked underneath this," he said, breath coming in pants.

She doesn't answer, just pushes her hair behind her ear and bites her lip. He stops her with his mouth and takes the offending lip between his teeth.

"If you want me to stop kissing you, you have to stop doing that."

"I don't want you to. Don't stop Castle."

She kisses him then, wrapping her arm around his neck while the other travels down to his belt.

He unzips the sweatshirt to fully reveal her to him but she doesn't allow him a lot of time to gawk because she's pushing him in the direction of the bedroom.

"God I want you so bad," she says against his mouth.

She undoes his pants and pulls the down with his boxers.

He lifts her up and carries her the rest of the way to her bedroom.

She's whimpering and whining with every swipe of his tongue, every flick of his wrist on her skin.

He pushes inside her sweet wetness before he even lays her down. He moves his hips at a steady pace, relishing the feeling of finally being inside her.

"Faster Castle," she demands. And he picks up the speed of his thrusts.

"Oh yes. Just like that. Oh Castle."

He can tell she's about to come, can see it in the way her head thrashes and her fingers clench tight in her sheets.

"Kate," he growls because damn. She feels so good around him.

_Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes Castle_

He's watching as she comes apart beneath him. Writhing from the felicity traveling through her.

When her inner walls clench around him he follows soon after, butt cheeks clenching to ease some of the pleasure away so he doesn't fall to his knees.

They take a few minutes to catch their breath before Kate starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Us."

Because she won't stop laughing he chuckles too.

She takes his shirt the rest of the way off and pulls him to lay on top of her.

"Thanks for bringing me my phone."

"No problem. No problem at all."

He kisses her lightly then. And whispers three words into her skin that he knows she isn't ready to hear yet but is just grateful she's allowing him this opportunity. That she's giving them this opportunity.

"I wanna do it again," she says,smiling coyly.

"Good thing you have tomorrow off then detective. We're gonna be here all night."


End file.
